Rylieen 'Riley' Grayson - Wayne
by Penmanboat
Summary: The story of Ms. Riley Grayson and how she became the boy wonder. fem!Robin fem!Dick
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rylieen 'Riley' Grayson - Wayne

Author: Penmanboat

Chapter: One (Her First Uniform)

Rating: K

Warnings: None

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but school ate my life. :) I hope to post a new chapter everyday. We'll see how that works. Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays to you all!

Chapter One: Her first uniform

The first time that Batman let his little bird fly was a summer night that was unbelievably hot for Gotham. That night Riley was practicing a complicated routine on the uneven bars; a straddle back followed by a handstand. She kept overpowering the handstand and falling forward She was working on the handstand, when Bruce walked in and said, " I have something for you," and continued on his way. She flipped off the bars, grabbed her jacket, and ran down the hallway towards him.

It had been about three months since she had found out about Bruce's secret identity and thus proceeded to beg him to take her crime-fighting He walked towards the secret entrance the batcave, and her hopes rose to the ceiling. Tonight's the night! She thought. She skipped down the steps behind him. She began jumping up and down as Alfred brought her a red, green, and yellow costume.  
"You've been training hard for this, and tonight is the night that I think you're ready to fight crime," Bruce said to her. Alfred handed her the costume, and Bruce added, "As you requested, 'Robin' is your code-name Now go change."She sprinted towards the bathroom to change.

1o Minutes later

Bruce, now dressed as Batman without the cowl on, sat in the chair for the Bat-computer with his head in his hand. Alfred silently stood behind him as they both waited for the young girl to come out from the bathroom. "Is it normal to take this long? It is just a zipper, am I right?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure sir, I am not a girl." They waited for a few minutes before Bruce called to his daughter, "Are you alright Riley?"

"Yep! I'm fine!" She called back just as they heard a crash come from the room. Both of the men were running towards when Riley opened the door scratching her head. She was donned in her new outfit along with the domino mask.

Before either of them could ask the young girl what happened, she said, "I tried to do a back-flip off the toilet."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rylieen 'Riley' Grayson - Wayne

Author: Penmanboat

Chapter: 2 (Her First Real Injury)

Rating: K+

Warnings: She gets hurt?

Chapter Two: Her first real injury

The first time that Riley was hurt on the job was the scariest moment in Bruce's life. The normally happy and peppy girl lying the concrete in such a way that was unnatural. They were on a normal night of patrol, when Bruce had gotten a call from Commissioner Gordon saying the Mr. Freeze had broken out prison again. They caught him inside the vault of Southern Gotham's bank. He shot a whole into the ceiling, grabbed a large sack of cash, and made his way to the rooftops of Gotham City.

The dynamic duo, as the press called them, left the goons for the police and followed Freeze. Batman had decided that the quickest way to catch him was for Batman to cut around to the front of him, while Robin tailed him from behind. Batman grappled to a taller building to their left and swung around to get in front, while Robin trailed Freeze. Freeze made to jump the building to a lower one in front of him, so Robin followed him. Her natural instinct when on rooftops was to add her acrobatic swing to the jump. She did her normal - instinctive - measure of flipping mid-air, and as her body was in a straight line, in that split second, Freeze turned around and shot her right knee with the freeze ray. The impact threw her leg back, and her body continued to fall forward into the actual flip position.

The combination was deadly. She plummeted towards the concrete, while her mind was slow to react to pull the grappling hook out of her belt. She fumbled with it as pain shot through her leg. She had dislocated something for sure. She shot the grapple towards the building that Freeze was now on, unfortunately she over aimed. Her grapple missed, and fell to the ground along with her. It did, though, catch on the staircase that went up the side of the building. The line went caught, and slowed her down, but the sudden stiffness pulled the mechanism out of her belt. She fell the rest of the way to the ground, maybe three feet by now, without any force stopping her. And to her luck, she landed first on her frozen leg. The ice cracked and she crumpled to the ground. She hit her on the downfall, and suddenly everything went dark.

Batman quickly took care of Freeze, and rushed to his ward. He knelt next to her, and went to pick her up, but his hands shook from fear. What if he wasn't supposed to move her? Like that time he watched a girl at a gymnastics meet that had fallen and cracked her spine. The doctors had to be very careful when positioning her on a stretcher. He never thought that this would happen to his daughter, let alone when not on a simple mission like this. He was contemplating on what to do, when Riley opened her eyes and moved her lips in a moan.

"Riley! Are you alright? Where does it hurt? What do I do?" Bruce spat out.

"M'fine."

"You fell twenty feet. You're not fine. Can I move you?"

"M'yeah," she moaned.

Bruce picked her up, and the eight year cuddled into his chest. He ran towards the Batcave as fast as he could.

Alfred ended splinting her leg. She would be fine, and go on to win first place at a meet in two months. Bruce never forgot that night, and he was so scared that he had lost his little bird. Riley never forgot that injury because it would lead to her potential down fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Rylieen 'Riley' Grayson - Wayne

Author: Penmanboat

Chapter : Three (Girl Wonder)

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, I guess...

Chapter Three: Girl Wonder

When Riley was twelve, her Robin outfit began to grow uncomfortable around her chest. That is to say, she was hitting puberty. The press had always called Riley 'The Boy Wonder.' She hadn't really minded; it kept them further away from finding out her secret identity.

Before going on patrol one night, Bruce noticed that Riley was walking a little odd. She walked like she had trouble breathing, and she kept pulling her Robin costume away from her chest.

"Riley?" Bruce asked her, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmmm... Me?" she asked distracted. She let her uniform snap back to her chest. "Yeah, fine." She went back to unknowingly adjusting her uniform while reading up on a local gang that had struck up.

Alfred walked up behind Bruce and whispered in his ear. A moment later, Bruce walked up to his daughter, "Riley? I'm really not good with these things," he scratched the back of his head, "but Alfred, I mean I, believe that it" he paused to look at the ground, his face heating up, "might be time to get a more - gender appropriate - uniform for you." He dropped his hand to his side as his daughter stood dumbstruck at him.

Riley looked at her father for a moment, an awkward pause filled the air, and bluntly said, "Are you saying I have boobs now?"

At this, Bruce's face became a much deeper shade of red. He began to stutter out a yes before quickly changing it to a promise to get her a better uniform tomorrow, and telling her she didn't have to go on patrol tonight, when she spun her chair around to look at the computer once more.

"What is it? What did I say?" he asked.

"It is nothing. Thanks Bruce."

"Riley."

"Really Bruce, its nothing."

"Rylieen Grayson!"

"I like being a boy, okay!"

There was a moment of silence before Riley spoke again, "Not all the time, but I like people thinking that Robin is a boy. I mean have you seen the other female heroes? They're treated so much different than the male ones!"

Bruce stood there, dumbfounded, and said, "Rills, if you feel so strongly about this, we can keep Robin a boy. But are you sure this what you want?"

What Riley said next decided her fate, "Yes."

The next day, Bruce had a compression tank discretely ordered for his little bird. As she grew older, she began to wear two sports bras on overtop of the tank.

She kept her secret for another three years, that is until Wally West found out.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Rylieen 'Riley' Grayson - Wayne

Author: Penmanboat

Chapter: Four (A Christmas Miracle)

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluffy bat-fam, insults, singing.

A/N: So, who actually thought I would publish everyday. I didn't... sorry. Anyway, I wanted this up for Christmas, but it wasn't so just pretend you're reading this on Christmas. The main song that they are singing is "When You Believe from The Prince of Egypt. And the Romanian Christmas Carol that Riley sings is "Domn, Domn, sa-naltam" or "Let's Pray the Lord." There carol in the actual song is in Hebrew, but I thought it would be cool if it was Romanian because Dick is Romanian...anyway... I hope you like it and please review.

Chapter Four: A Christmas Miracle

The winter when Riley was fourteen was particularly rough. Because of the cold weather and the rough economic cuts, crime was thrown to an all-time high. An explosion in east Gotham had recently put a lot of working class parents in the hospital. Many more children were out on the street this holiday.

Riley had had enough. Batman and Robin there to protect the city and its people. She grabbed a jacket and her cape and made her way to the front door. She had just heard on the news that a young girl had just died on the streets of frostbite.

Blocking her path was a certain red-headed Batgirl. She knew Riley was up to something that Bruce wouldn't approve of. Normally, Barbara was always apart of Riley's schemes; however, about a month ago, Riley and Barbara had gotten caught sneaking back into the batcave after a late night of pizza, rooftops, and crime-fighting. Anyway, Bruce had found them, and he had told Barbara's father, and he had threatened to take away her computer if she didn't 'clean up her act.'

In other words, Barbara was acting like an annoying prick.

"Where are you going, Riley?

"Out. That's why I'm heading towards the front door."

"_Where _are you going?"

"To save Gotham. Something the _Batman _should be doing."

Barbara stood there for a moment before moving out of the way so Riley could pass.

"You could come with me. Barbara not Batgirl, I mean," Riley motioned to her lack of costume beside her cape, which hung lifelessly around her.

"I can't Riley," Barbara mumbled.

"Isn't saving lives worth losing your computer!"

"That's not it Riley," she said quietly to her feet. "I know it's Christmas Eve and all, but even the Boy Wonder, or Riley Grayson could bring a miracle to this God-forsaken city."

Instead of correcting her friend on her last name, Riley left with door slamming behind her and simple, "Of course you can."

* * *

Riley went to the heart of the city: a square with a broken fountain in the middle. It was a common place for the homeless of Gotham to migrate to for the night.

She started doing gymnastics moves and when someone came up to her, she handed them some food. The opposite of what you would normally see. Soon a group was watching her perform.

"Many nights we've prayed with no proof anyone could hear," she began to sing as she did a double-back handspring. "In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood."

_A back-walkover from the fountain. _

"Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear."

The people around her listened and watched intently to the girl; her cape now rippling with motion.

"We were moving mountains long before we ever knew we could."

_A round-off into three front handsprings. _

"There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail it's hard to kill."

She walked around the circle of people who had come to watch her. "Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe."

Riley knelt to a small girl. She handed her one of her old dolls out of her messenger bag, along with a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of water."

"Somehow you will you will when you believe."

Out of the darkness of one of the streets that came to the square came a lengthy red-head.

"In this time of fear, when prayer so often proved in vain. Hope seemed like the summer birds too swiftly flown away," she sang as she walked towards Riley. Her hands that were tucked into the pockets of her pea coat came out to catch Riley's. They began to spin around and sing with bright smiles across their faces.

"There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe. Somehow you will; you will when you believe..."

* * *

Riley remembered an old Christmas carol that her mother had taught her and her cousins when her extended family had invited the Flying Graysons over from Christmas dinner.

_Domn, domn, sa-naltam - bis _  
_Am plecat sa colindam _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Cand boierii nu-s acasa _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Cand boierii nu-s acasa _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam - bis _

_C-au plecat la vanatoare _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Sa vaneze caprioare _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Sa vaneze caprioare _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam - bis _

_Caprioare n-au vanat _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Si au vanat un iepuras _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Si au vanat un iepuras _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam - bis _

_Sa faca din blana lui _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Vestmant frumos Domnului _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Vestmant frumos Domnului _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam, _  
_Domn, Domn, sa-naltam - bis _

__Riley gathered a group of young children around her and taught them the Romanian Christmas carol. Once they knew it, the song spread like a virus. It spread to all of those around, one after the other, until everyone was signing.

Riley grabbed Barbara's hand and started walking to the hospital that held many of these people's loved ones. The children followed the teenage girls, and soon the adults did as well. One small boy came up to Riley and tugged on her pants. He smiled at her when she turned to look at him. He pointed to her cape, and did a cart-wheel. "You want my cape?" Riley knelt down to him and asked. He nodded. She undid the latch; the boy spun around she redid around his neck. The cape reached her thighs, while on the boy it is whispering across the ground. He started running around, another boy, his brother, smiled and together they pretended acted like the dynamic duo.

"There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill."

Patients and staff alike opened windows to better listen the singers. Bruce Wayne, who was injured as Batman in the explosion, looked down at his daughter and smiled. He was proud to see that his little crime-fighting bird was brave enough to give this city hope.

"Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe. Somehow you will, now you will, you will when you believe."

Riley flipped up to the second-story window where her adopted father was and sang sweetly, "You will when you believe." And the small family hugged, and it was a real miracle.


End file.
